Acceptable.TV
Acceptable.TV was a television program from the makers of Channel 101 that first aired on on March 23rd, 2007. It was first developed as The Pilot for FX. It featured many 101 cast members whom were referred to as the Department of Acceptable Media, the original title for the series. The final episode of the program aired on May 11, 2007. VH1 offered to develop a second season, but only on the conditions of a lower budget and greater control on their part over the content, which Dan Harmon declined. Each 30-minute episode consists of five 2.5 minute mini-shows created by the Acceptable.TV team, and one submitted by a viewer. After each episode, viewers can go online and vote for their two favorites. The two that receive the most votes will be continued in the following episode, and the remaining three will be canceled and replaced by new mini-shows. In addition, the website for Acceptable.TV allowed users to create and upload their own 2.5 minute TV shows. Each week, five user-created shows were deemed "acceptable" by the show's creators, and other users were able to vote for their favorite. The top voted episode aired alongside the five cast-created shows on the VH1 television program the following Friday. A Video Podcast was made featuring Outtakes and Unaired Shows, which is still available on iTunes. According to the Acceptable.TV website, "Acceptable.tv is a very simple show based on a very simple premise: namely, that some stuff is better than other stuff. In the case of Channel 101, it was that some ideas for television were just better than … what we were watching on tv. In the case of "Acceptable TV," we're saying that some under-three-minute tv shows are better than other short comic films on the web." Cast members include creator Dan Harmon, JD Ryznar, Justin Roiland, Drew Hancock, DeMorge Brown, Eric Falconer, Chris Romano, Jennifer Flack, Jen Kirkman, Ryan Ridley, and Ryan Nagata. composed the theme and music for the series.]] List of episodes Episode 1 (March 23, 2007) #. "Joke Chasers" #. "Who Farted" #. "Homeless James Bond" #. "The Teensies" #. "Mister Sprinkles" Web winner: "Anna Manesia" - Created by Kate Freund. Episode 2 (March 30, 2007) #. "Homeless James Bond" - Episode 2 #. "Operation Kitten Calendar" #. "Medical Hospital" #. "Cirque De Soleil: Sex Crime Investigation" #. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 2 Web winner: "L33t Haxxors" - Created by Ben Pluimer. Episode 3 (April 06, 2007) #. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 3 #. "Yo! Murder He Rapped" #. "Shady Acres" #. "Pedophile Gladiators" #. "Operation Kitten Calendar" - Episode 2 Web winner: "L33t Haxxors" - Episode 2 - Created by Ben Pluimer. Episode 4 (April 13, 2007) #. "Lord of the Phils" #. "Drunk Home Makeover" #. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 4 #. "Law & Order: Production Unit" #. "Operation Kitten Calendar" - Episode 3 Web winner: "Psychic Priest Detective" - Created by Wade Randolph. Episode 5 (April 20, 2007) #. "Gayliens" #. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 5 #. "Federal Bureau of Abdullah" #. "The Highfiver" #. "Operation Kitten Calendar" - Episode 4 Web winner: "The Rappersons" - Created by Fun, INC. Episode 6 (April 27, 2007) #. "Red Carpet Bros" #. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 6 #. "Gar" #. "Who's Gonna Train Me?" #. "Operation Kitten Calendar" - Episode 5 (last episode due to end of 'season') Web winner: "L33t Haxxors" - Episode 3 - Created by Ben Pluimer. Episode 7 (May 4, 2007) #. "Sin Trek" #. "Who's Gonna Train Me?" - Episode 2 #. "I'm Not Racist" #. "Price of Dollars" #. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 7 Web winner: "The Rappersons" - Episode 2 - Created by Fun, INC. Episode 8 (May 11, 2007) #. "I'm Not Racist" - Episode 2 #. "Kosbees" #. "Cursed Tape Review" "Speedboat Confessions" "Radical Female Hackers" #. "Who's Gonna Train Me?" - Episode 3 #. "Mister Sprinkles" - Episode 8 Web winner: "McCourt's in Session" - Created by BlameSociety. Dan Harmon on Standards and Practices :See Channel 101 will let you do anything, Acceptable.TV won't Dan Harmon on being Rewarded :See Acceptable.TV Will Reward You, Channel 101 Won't Trivia * Had the series continued, Dan Harmon intended that every creator of a Web Winner show throughout the first 8 week cycle would show their work back to back in a special 9th episode clip show, and then have the audience choose which of those creators should be added as official creators on the "legitimate" show the next season. http://ny.channel101.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=8171#p8171 * The show is spoofed in Exposure and ChooseYourOwn SelectAVision.TV. Links * Clips and Episodes at VH1.com. * Video Podcast - Includes Unaired Shows, Extended Clips, Outtakes, and tomfoolery with 101 Alumni. * Videos promoting the idea of the show to VH1. * Tutorial Videos * Behind-The-Scenes Photo Album. * Youtube Account * Interview with Jen Kirkman about the series. * TVGasm Article. * Meet the Cast Article Category:Acceptable TV Category:Dan Harmon Category:Projects Related to Channel 101 Category:JD Ryznar Category:Justin Roiland Category:Drew Hancock Category:DeMorge Brown Category:Eric Falconer Category:Chris Romano Category:Jennifer Flack Category:Jen Kirkman Category:Ryan Ridley Category:Ryan Nagata Category:Kelly Kubik